Lost in the Hopeless Wind
by Sammie-Sam
Summary: A girl whose life is always a fake in the public where no one knows what real life was like for her. Chapter has been revised & hopes it's better. R


Me- I replaced the old chapter with a hopefully better one. And this is the first Naruto fic I ever written. And if there's something wrong with the fic it's because of my computer, which some virus, has crashed, I think and hopefully it will be better. And don't really expect this to be really, really good because I rewrote it in the morning at 2 something.  
Because that's the only chance I could get on the computer.  
  
****** = changes place to another  
  
"" = normal talking  
  
'' = thoughts  
  
() = some sorts or me ranting.  
  
Disclaimer- In the previous chapter 1, I had forgot to write the disclaimer because I was brain dead that time. I don't own Naruto, which rightfully belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I only own 4 mangas of Zodiac P.P., part 1 of Naruto, and Vol. 2 of D.N. Angel and the character in this story.  
  
Lost in the Hopeless Wind  
  
Weak. You will always think I'm weak and why's that? Maybe it's just that I never saw the fit of gaining my stamina or something like that. I do what everybody did. I train, I eat, I sleep, and I'm healthy. What more do you want? Become strong like you or you're just embarrassed of having a weak teammate.  
  
I just sometimes never had the intention of growing stronger then what I have already gained. Gained from what? From a past childhood you'll never find out about me. So what if I don't tell you? Is it because you never ask or of the façade I put up? Or you just think I'm the sweet little innocent child?  
  
It's really funny when I always hear about what you guys want. A hokage, killing your own brother, trying to be acknowledge by your own family, winning the heart of a boy, trying to become a ninja with only taijutsu. And all of you just think I'm some other girl trying to win the heart of a boy.  
  
And do you always wonder why I'm so intelligent, not that I'm bragging but still, it's because of my parents. They wanted a smart child because of what they didn't accomplish on their own. They failed to be smart so they made their child to be smart and useful around the household.  
  
But they had given up on me because it was just too hard to raise a child so they just left me at my own care. And everything around me is just so confusing like I'm trapped in an endless maze once you got in. I was there once I was born. And it's more like I'm lost in the hopeless wind instead.  
  
***Somewhere in the leaf village***  
  
"Get up child!" shouted a woman's voice. A girl about 12-13 opens her eyes slowly but was wide opened when she was screaming in pain as the woman beat up her. "Hn.That's what you get for not listening to me at first." said the woman while folding her arms in frustration.  
  
"Argg." groaned the girl as she got up but fell back down quickly because of her beat up body. "You better be all ready by then. And if ya don't you're going to get another beating." said the woman in a hoarse voice as she leaves the room. And slammed the door once she had gotten out.  
  
"God damn it." cursed the teenager as she once again got up in pain. She forced herself to walk to the bathroom to get ready. As she went to the bathtub she past the mirror and saw her body, scars from the past, fresh scars from now, and badly bruises were forming on her body from head to toe.  
  
She heated her bath to a little above lukewarm. She got in slowly first but then a bit quickly because it didn't hurt much anymore. Once she got inside she quickly but gently scrubbed her blood off her body as much as she can. Blood quickly filled the clean water by the minute as she clean herself up.  
  
Once she's done she stayed in for a bit before getting up and dry herself. And after that she wraps herself with fresh new bandages. She then quickly changed herself and put on a genjutsu that makes her look like she had no beating at all.  
  
She went to outside to her bedroom and glanced at the clock. It read 5:12. "IT'S ALMOST 6. SO YOU BETTER GET COOKING!" shouted the woman's hoarse voice. "ALRIGHT! I'M COMING ALREADY!" the teenage girl yelled back at the woman as she ran down the stairs to cook them food.  
  
She prepared the stuff before she went to cooking. "Eggs.eggs.Where the hell's the eggs?!" said the girl in frustration. "We got no eggs, girl! We used all of then for her last night!" said a man's voice, "And hurry up, damn it! I don't have time!"  
  
"Fine! Whatever." said the girl and mutters, "If ya don't have time then get a life." "What was that?!" shouted the man as he sat down on his chair. "Nothing!" lied the girl. "It better be." threatened the man.  
  
The girl went back to her cooking, as she found no eggs. In the next 30 minutes, she manages to prepare breakfast and lunch for the woman, man, and herself. "Here's breakfast." the girl said as she served both the man and woman, "I'm going."  
  
And with that she got ready and left the house because she wants to stay as far away from them as possible so that she doesn't get another beating for today. As she went out she slams the door hoping that it'll break because it was a rotten old door.  
  
***Where team 7 meets up***  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for their teacher Kakashi. And as always he'll show up three hours late. Naruto was visibly irritated by their teacher's late arrival. Sasuke was being well himself. Sakura was being patient but every minute or so, she'll look like she's going to explode.  
  
Three hours have passed then suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and there goes the teacher with the routine of Naruto and Sakura outburst, then the teacher's lame excuse, then again Naruto and Sakura stop his lie.  
  
"YOU"RE LATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura. "Ah.sorry guys.it's just that while I was arriving here. A dog started attacking an old lady so I came just in time for the rescue. But then I couldn't get away because the lady was thanking again and again.  
  
"And I just couldn't refuse to leave the lady alone so I-" said Kakashi but was cut off by two of his student. "LIAR!" shouted Naruto and Sakura. "What mission are we doing today?" ask Sasuke as he ignored his teammates outburst.  
  
"Nothing much. We're just going to join the community and help the orphans and help them. And also that each one of you will participate in different ones." said their supposedly smart teacher because his students just look at him with white eyes.  
  
So they went off to the community central, if there is one. They went in a fairly large building but good enough for the people who needs help. "Okay guys, I already signed you up for the job and if one of you fail then all of you are going to do it over again." said Kakashi as he read the Come Come Paradise.  
  
"You're guide are going to show up soon. And the guide's going to help you to adjust the surrounding." said Kakashi, "See ya later guys." And with that he disappeared. "What?! He's just gonna leave us alone?" exclaimed Naruto.  
  
"Would you rather have him here and read his disgusting book and embarrass us?" ask Sakura with a disgusted look as she said the book. "Hello! You must be Kakashi's students. Am I right?" ask a teenage girl. Team 7 turned around to look at the owner of the voice that spoke to them.  
  
There stood a teenager girl about 5'4. She wore a light blue long sleeve, up to her thumbs, fleece with a high collar that has a thin strip of gray on the top and inside. She wore baggy jeans that tows the floor and wore light blue and black sneakers.  
  
She has dark, dark brown hair, almost like black, with blond and auburn streaks that have been tied in a mid-high tight ponytail that goes to her upper back. She also has oval black-framed shades eyeglasses. She also has pale skin and a bit of a round face.  
  
She's holding a board for writing stuff. "You must be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Right?" ask the girl. "Yep. That's right I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm going to become the next hokage!" said Naruto and smiling his foxy grin.  
  
"Sure you will." said the girl sarcastically but not noticeably for the Genins. "I'm Haruno Sakura." said Sakura holding out her hand to be polite. And the other girl happily accepted it. "The poker-face is Uchiha Sasuke." said Naruto. "Yeah." said the girl in somewhat not interested look.  
  
"Okay. I got all down." The girl said as she assigned them to what they should be doing. "Okay guys, follow me." said the girl as she begins to walk towards the elevator. As soon as she went in she pressed the button 6.  
  
"On this floor, Uchiha will work as a cook." said the girl as the door opens, "The people there whose work here will show you around." Then she pushed Sasuke out of the door. And the elevator closed as soon as he was pushed out and didn't leave him anytime to kill the girl.  
  
The girl then pushed the button with the number 8 in it. "Uzumaki, on this floor you'll be helping little kids and taming them and the volunteerism will help you out if you need any help." said the girl and did the same thing to him as she did to Sasuke. She quickly pushed him out and closed the door.  
  
The girl then pressed the number 12. "You're going to help out the children who have been abused by their parents. And since I also work here too, I'm going to help you adjust things out." said the girl as also push Sakura out and comes out herself.  
  
The elevator shuts the door with a ding at the end. "Here's your name tag." said the girl as she gave Sakura a small rectangular shape tag with her name printed on it and it also have a small pin on the back of the tag.  
  
"Good morning, Miss." said a worker walking passing by. "Morning, Kasami-san." said the girl. "Who's she?" ask Sakura. "Kasami Mishimoto. She's been working here for nearly 20 years. She started at age 12." said the girl. "Oh." that was all Sakura could say.  
  
***Lets take a peek of what Sasuke is doing***  
  
'Damn that girl.' thought Sasuke as he looks around the place, 'Cooking.' A woman that appears to be in her mid twenties came up to him. She had short brown hair with brown eyes with a name tag that prints Karen Natasai on her blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers.  
  
"You must be the Uchiha Sasuke Miss talk about." said Karen. "Miss.?" ask Sasuke. "The girl with the black shades." said Karen, "And thank you for volunteering for the program. You'll be working as a cook for the 1st floor to the 5th floor with other volunteerisms."  
  
"And you better get started on the food. And on the counter near the refrigerator has your apron and plastic gloves." said Karen, "And behind the big metal door is where you'll work." She then pushed him inside the room.  
  
And there he face unfamiliar faces. He then unwillingly wore the white apron and plastic gloves to start working so he can pass the mission. And also he put on his nametag.  
  
***Now let see what Naruto is doing***  
  
Naruto was seemingly face his worst nightmare because the kids were wrecking the place like the chaos itself. The children was running everywhere, drawing places on the wall. He then saw Hinata calming a little kid down. "Hinata?" ask a confuse Naruto.  
  
"H-hello Naruto-kun." said a shy Hinata who seems like blushing a bit. "Hello Hinata!" said Naruto happily with his trademark foxy grin, " What are you doing here?" "I volunteer here at times." said the shy Hinata, "And thank you for volunteering too."  
  
"No problem. And what do I do?" ask Naruto. "Here's your name tag." said Hinata as she handed him his nametag. Naruto put his nametag on as Hinata begins explaining on what to do. "You have to clam the kids down and watch them till their parents come to pick them up." said Hinata.  
  
"And when they're not here, the kids are our full reasonability if anything happen to them." said Hinata. "Okay.But are you sure they'll calm down." Naruto asks as he eyed the children who have been wrecking the place.  
  
"Not really but they had put up a soundproof wall and non-breakable glass." said Hinata, "But don't worry, other volunteers will help out if things gets out of hand." "Alright! So what do I do?" ask Naruto who's plainly confused.  
  
But Hinata was more than happy to help Naruto out as much as she can. So she began telling when is there naptime and those sorts of things.  
  
**********  
  
A/N- Please review and tell if it's good or not. It's my first Naruto fic. And it would be nice if you just criticize me neutrally and no flames please. I had rewritten some part of this fic so hopefully it's better and I also added some parts of Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
And also tell me if there should be any relationship with any one. I'm looking forward for the suggestions of making my story better and help me come up with a real plot because I only thought up to the part when they finish their jobs. I would really appreciate it if you did help.  
  
And I need someone to help me proofread my story other then myself in 3 something in the morning. And please review. 


End file.
